Geografía Del Amor Poco Ortodoxo
by LupitaAzucena
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tuvieras que ir a una fiesta donde tu éxito, popularidad y relaciones dependen de tu asistencia con pareja? Fue entonces que Asami Sato la dueña de Industrias Futuro comenzó a cuestionarse como conseguir una pareja en pocos días. Aunque una publicación en una red social de una vieja amiga le salvara la vida o puede que no, todo puede suceder jugando al amor


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de ATLA ni LOK me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

 **Notas De Autor:**

 _Bueno, ¡Ufff sí que estaba desaparecida! Pero que puedo decir las responsabilidades lo absorben a uno, jajaja, en esta ocasión saliéndome de mi zona de confort escribí un Korrasami aunque en realidad se lo escribí a Korralicius y es de ella de alguna manera técnica puesto que hicimos una especie de intercambio de historias, pero en fin aquí les dejo esta linda historia que espero que les guste y me puedan dejar un review a cambio._

 **Geografía Del Amor Poco Ortodoxo.**

 _By: LupitaAzucena_

 _Yo solía pensar que era la persona más extraña en el mundo, pero luego pensé, hay mucha gente así en el mundo, tiene que haber alguien como yo, que se sienta bizarra y dañada de la misma forma en que yo me siento. Me la imagino, e imagino que ella también debe estar por ahí pensando en mí. Bueno, yo espero que si tú estás por ahí y lees esto sepas que, sí, es verdad, yo estoy aquí, soy tan extraña como tú… Hasta hace unas semanas pensaba eso… Sin embargo me limitaré a decir que en mi vida he tenidos dos accidentes que me han marcado, el primero fue un caballo que me lanzó por los aires para posteriormente atropellarme. Y el otro… Se llama Korra"_

 _(Frases modificadas de Frida Kahlo)_

 ** _Hiroshi Sato_**

 _Febrero 1, 2018, París, Francia._

" _Esta vez te escribo desde un lejano lugar, que estoy segura te gustaría conocer, pronto iré a visitarte, y te contaré sobre mis últimos viajes."_

 _Con amor tu hija, Asami Sato_

Suspiró con calma y le dio un sorbo a su Latte, se encontraba en Café Lomi, una bella cafetería en el distrito 18, que aunque no era un lugar turístico, en sus constantes visitas a París, disfrutaba de ese bello local cada que podía, se trataba ni más de menos que de un establecimiento de apariencia industrial, vintage, que le recordaba a las épocas en que su abuelo comenzó a manejar trenes de vapor a lo largo de toda América, épocas más sencillas que le hubiera gustado presenciar. Ella se ubicaba en la mesa pequeña de herrería en color negro con tabla de madera pulida, y en una pintoresca silla propia de la casa de verano de su padre.

Hablando de su padre, por alguna razón sabía que París le encantaría, aunque por ahora solo podía enviarles mails de vez en vez, ya que no era gustoso de hablar por celular y en cuanto a cuestión de los mails era un poco más accesible.

Sonrió e inhaló el aroma a café tostado que le encantaba y comió un poco de su tarta de queso con moras.

El distrito 18 era hermoso, albergaba la basílica Sacre Cœur, sin hablar de que era una serie de casas y edificios muy lindos que conservaban el común estilo francés.

La chica que disfrutaba de la belleza de la ciudad parisina era alta, de ojos esmeraldas profundos, portaba un labial carmín que hacía resaltar su blanca tez, quien pasara por el lugar se le quedaba viendo con sorpresa, puesto que la joven Asami Sato era hermosa, era una señorita de alta sociedad, pero de la misma manera una escultura echa por un escultor bastante detallista puesto que su rostro parecía tallado a mano, era delicado y bello. En simples palabras la chica Sato resaltaba por su belleza natural que solo adornaba con su labial y una ligera sombra en los ojos.

Tomó el celular de la mesa donde disfrutaba su postre y revisó InstaFuture y Faceture, sus redes sociales favoritas, miró un buen rato las publicaciones para bloquear nuevamente el aparato y así seguir disfrutando su merienda.

Era más que hermoso permitirse un café realizado de forma casera, desde el tostado del grano hasta su molienda, claro que era un lujo luego de una noche de arduo trabajo en el departamento de robótica. El café le recordaba a los días de lluvia en casa de su amiga mexicana, esta era una chica proveniente de un estado cafetero de México, por lo tanto cada que asistía a casa de ella disfrutaba de deliciosas tazas de café "de olla" como le decían ellos, con canela. Jamás probó un café igual en su vida, y esperaba volver a probarlo alguna vez, claro que eso le recordaba que no había sabido nada de la joven en mucho tiempo.

Echó una mirada a su alrededor en el establecimiento notando que todos los clientes se metidos en su smartphone sin prestar atención a otra cosa, a ella le fastidiaba un poco el mes de Febrero puesto que todos en la sociedad se convertían en los grinchs del día de San Valentín, otros se obsesionaban por el Súper Bowl y lo peor eran esas publicaciones en Faceture de "me rento para San Valentín" le parecía ridículo y bastante molesto pero ¿que se les iba hacer? Así era la sociedad en la que debía vivir, solo quedaba no abrir demasiado sus redes sociales y de hacerlo ignorar a dichas personas en sus publicaciones.

Recordó entonces que en unos días sería 14 de Febrero, y para terminar de servir ese plato de venganza fría estaba invitada a la fiesta de parejas de Kuvira Beifong, que sin duda alguna estaba ardida, despechada y cualquier otro calificativo que se le pudiera asignar a tu exnovia enfurecida por no querer un matrimonio contigo.  
Por cosas del destino, ella comenzó una corta pero tortuosa relación con la dueña del legado de Suying Beifong, pero simplemente no se dio bien para ninguna de las dos claro que hablando en el sentido emocional, pues esa relación involucraba que los bienes monetarios de Kuvira que se resumían en la lujosa cadena de hoteles Zaofu, una academia de danza y para cerrar con broche de oro una línea de modas, tendrían una pequeña pero muy fructífera relación con Industrias Futuro que terminó en varios millones para ambas. Aunque todo esto a costa de múltiples escenas de celos y mucha incomodidad en lo que terminaba su alianza económica.

Mientras tanto los medios hermanos de Kuvira podían rabiar al ver como la joven multiplicaba su fortuna, siendo que estos poseían los bienes de su padre repartidos, a decir verdad ella fue la más afortunada de todos, se iba a pudrir en dinero gracias a Suyin Beifong, por lo cual no estaban muy contentos.

La Beifong era una mujer que imponía y que de haber mantenido ambas esa relación la fortuna Sato hubiese crecido considerablemente, era obvio que en mundo ejecutivo había tres piezas jóvenes que eran codiciadas por muchos, Izumi Fireward, Kuvira Beifong y Claro ella misma Asami Sato. No era que fueran las únicas empresas multinacionales de gran importancia, pero sin embargo sus acciones en el mercado pesaban demasiado como para pasar desapercibidas.

La palabra pareja en la invitación dejaba bien en claro que debía ir acompañada, de otro lado sería mejor que faltara y venía el segundo punto, esa mujer era lista y sabía que no podía faltar tanto por imagen pública, relaciones empresariales y principalmente para evitar que se le llenara la boca de hablar cosas indiscretas de ella por despecho, cosa que sin duda esperaría de alguien como lo era la Beifong.

Sabía de sobra también que Kuvira tenía una nueva pareja desconocida y la anunciaría en su fiesta.

De momento el café dejó de saberle dulce para volverse tremendamente amargo y la tarta insabora. Gruñó suavemente sintiendo unas grandes náuseas acompañadas de su mejor amiga la migraña, debía buscar una pareja antes del día 12, en el cuál empezaban las celebraciones de la Beifong.

Suspiró y dejó una propina en su mesa para retirarse con su porta planos y su bolso. Caminó con grácil paso por las empedradas calles del distrito camino a la pensión donde dejó su moto estacionada, una Fénix V4 300, una moto de Future Industries en color Cherry que le fascinaba, lejos de ser empresaria, la Sato era una amante de la adrenalina, considerando todo esto, el correr con ese gran motor sumándole un permiso diplomático para evitar ser detenida le emocionaba de sobre manera, motivo por el cual antes de usar su coche prefería de sobremanera su moto.

Se colocó su casco y encendió su moto, ese ritual era algo que la relajaba un poco, al escuchar el rugido de 167 caballos de fuerza en un motor V4, suspiró y arrancó dejando impresa la huella de los neumáticos antes de arrancar viendo la aguja del velocímetro subir con rapidez.

Miro el camino y giro por el eje de la carretera central a 130 sintiendo como su pelo volaba con el viento que el casco le permitía recibir. En la velocidad que alcanzaba y la manera en como maniobraba a altas velocidades lograba sentir su cuerpo relajarse y olvidarse de sus problemas.

Llegó al edificio donde se encontraba su Penthouse, entró al estacionamiento dejando su moto y tomó la correspondencia al pasar por recepción, llamó el elevador y tecleó su código que le permitía llegar a su departamento.

Una vez que el elevador llegó a su destino, suspiró profundamente para echarse cansada en uno de los sillones negros de piel ubicados en la sala.

—Asistente…– Dijo en voz alta activando el comando de voz que despertaba a su departamento robotizado que habían desarrollado en la empresa— Habilita el televisor y prepara la ducha para dentro de 15 minutos.

Miró el televisor que casi inmediatamente se encendió transmitiendo las noticias, se acomodó en el sillón quitándose los tacones sintiendo un gran placer en estirar sus pies.

Su mirada se centró con gran atención en el noticiero de las 5pm, pensó ver cualquier cosa en la televisión menos los medios hablando de la fiesta que daría su expareja. Cambió el canal a otro noticiero y parecía ser la misma historia en cada maldito canal al que llegaba, al final apagó el televisor, pero en lugar de irse a duchar se acomodó para "descansar" su cabeza antes de ducharse pero terminó por quedarse dormida.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó antes de despertar, solo se percató de que el sol ya se había ocultado y su móvil le esperaba enloquecido en notificaciones, llamadas y mensajes, se talló con insistencia los ojos para terminar de despertar y se levantó a encender las luces. A veces era genial tener quien lo hiciera por ti, pero Asami no era de aquellos perezosos… Al menos procuraba no serlo con mucha recurrencia.

Se dirigió a su cuarto minimalista, comenzando a despojarse de su traje de ejecutiva a lo largo del camino de su cama al baño. Cuando se encontrara más relajada levantaría su ropa sucia, cabía destacar que Asami era algo compulsiva cuando de limpieza se trataba así que lo más seguro sería que lo levantara en cuanto saliera de la ducha.

Entró al baño, agregó algunas sales al agua y se sumergió en la tina caliente, esto debido a que en cuanto despertó su asistente volvió a preparar la ducha así que era maravilloso relajarse un poco.

Pasó cerca de una hora antes de acabar de bañarse saliendo y enredándose en una suave toalla el cuerpo, mientras que en otra secaba su larga cabellera azabache.

Recogió su ropa sucia colocándola en el cesto de la ropa sucia y sonrió al ponerse una suave pijama de seda color gris perla, se cepillo el cabello después lo seco minuciosamente, dando por terminado su ritual de ducha nocturna. Fue a la cocina, de la alacena sacó cereal, del refrigerador manzanas rojas y leche, posteriormente de otra alacena un tazón e incorporó todos los ingredientes para finalmente tomar una cuchara y regresar a la cama.

Miró su Smartphone para depurarlo de mensajes, notificaciones y demás, hasta tener un momento de mirar las publicaciones en Faceture, una de sus amigas de la adolescencia había posteado algo interesante.

" _Amigos, en verdad no es una broma, créanme, yo sé que no suelo hablar en serio casi nunca, pero…_

 _Me rento para Santo Valentín, puedo ocupar el papel de novia, enamorada o dar besos._

 _Es verdad, necesito algo de dinero :("_

Asami se preguntó qué tan verídico sería ello algo tentada a preguntar, se despejó de esos pensamientos y bloqueo el celular.

—Es demasiado tarde… Debe ser un delirio– Rio suavemente y suspiró.

Dejó el tazón en la mesita de noche y se preparó para dormir apagando las luces con dos palmadas. Mañana sería otro día para pensar claramente.

Al día siguiente despertó con pereza al escuchar su despertador, siguió su rutina de siempre, pasaron dos… tres días sin volver a recordar a Kuvira y su plan malévolo.

Estaba al quinto día de Febrero, cuando su secretaría Ty Lee le informó que la "Señorita Beifong" solicitaba verla y esperaba afuera de la oficina.

Su oficina era espaciosa, con un enorme ventanal que le daba una gran vista a la ciudad entera, grandes libreros, una pequeña sala improvisada, su escritorio de cristal digitalizado, un baño privado con vestidor y una pequeña licorera escondida detrás de un cuadro.

Suspiró profundamente acercando un ácido acetil (aspirina) y un paracetamol a su vaso con agua. Se preparaba para las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza de ver a la Beifong.

—Hazla pasar Ty Lee- Presionó el comunicador para luego hablar.

Bajó su mirada a su laptop y fingió estar ocupada aunque la verdad era que hacía ya dos horas estaba totalmente libre de responsabilidades y solamente no deseaba ver a la joven empresaria.

La chica irlandesa entró con un traje gris de pantalón corte ejecutivo, su camisa verde esmeralda jugaba a favor de su ojos olivas. Sonrió y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio cruzando sus piernas, un mechón rebelde enmarcaba su rostro, su trenza perfectamente hecha, no dejaba salir ni un cabello de su peinado, dándole un aire sobrio, aclaró su garganta mirando a la Sato.

—Espero no importunarte Asami…– Su mirada estaba fija en ella como si fuera su presa– Aunque apreciaría que me miraras.

—Oh lo siento– Se disculpó– Enviaba un mail un tanto importante– Sonrió para ser cortés aunque quisiera echarla a patadas– ¿Qué te trae por acá?, Pensé que estarías en Italia para los preparativos de tu fiesta.

—Sí, estaba allí– Sonrió con un pequeño destello de maldad en sus ojos– Solo le recuerdo a mis invitados la fecha… Especialmente me encantaría que asistieras, quiero presentarte a mi novia Ginger Netfinger

—Oh, vaya, no pensé que salieras con ella– La miró fingiendo otra sonrisa– Haré el mayor esfuerzo de asistir.

Si, le había caído como una cubeta de agua helada, los Netfingers, eran sus contrincantes Alemanes, si los Sato lanzaban un invento al mercado, ellos hacían lo posible por lanzar uno casi idéntico, eran sin duda alguna comerciantes sucios y despreciables.

—Supongo que es todo– Sonrió– Me retiro, nos vemos el día 12– Le extendió la mano y se despidió sin más.

—Carajo– Se quejó de la migraña antes de tomar sus pastillas.

Era más que obvio que ese compromiso con Ginger tenía por intención competir con ella y su empresa, ahora más que nunca no debía faltar, encontró la forma de ponerla entre la espada y la pared en su imagen, en los negocios y la sociedad, maldita Beifong.

Se volteó al ventanal para contemplar la ciudad parisina y suspiró mientras el dolor bajaba poco a poco. Sacó su Smartphone tentada y llamó su vieja amiga, esperando que en realidad no fuese una broma.

Esperó a que le contestara, el timbre sonaba una vez, dos veces, tres… cuatro, enviada a buzón.

Llamó nuevamente, así dos, cuatro, cinco veces pero nadie le atendía, se desesperó y dejó el celular a un lado.

—Ty Lee…– le habló por el comunicador.

— ¿Sí señorita?– Respondió casi automáticamente.

En el momento en que iba a decirle que se tomaría la hora de la comida escuchó su celular sonar.

—Espera un minuto– Soltó el comunicador y contestó con rapidez– Alo? Con Asami Sato.

— _Espera… ¿Sami?– Preguntó una voz sorprendida tras el micrófono– vaya, que sorpresa, no pensé que fueras tú la de la llamada._

— _Hey– Sonrió– Quería platicar contigo._

— _Genial… lamento no contestar, estaba en el trabajo, pero dime, ¿sobre qué quieres hablar?_

— _De tú publicación del otro día –Suspiro– ¿Es en serio?..._

— _Que terrible idea ¿cierto?– soltó una risilla– Pero ya no sé cómo conseguir dinero_

— _¿Necesitas dinero?– Se sorprendió la empresaria.– ¿Y el viñedo de tus padres?_

— _Es una larga historia– Se escuchó un suspiró.– Pero necesitamos 600,000 Euros._

— _¿Y si yo te pagara eso?_

— _Diría que trabajaría de por vida para ti_

— _En realidad sólo serán cuatro días, pero te requiero aquí desde ahora ¿aceptarías?– Preguntó al escuchar su silencio– ¿Korra?... ¿Estás ahí?_

— _S-si, por supuesto que sí, acepto, ¿En dónde éstas?_

— _En París, pero bueno, te mandare para el boleto de avión, te espero aquí._

— _No es estoy en casa, mándalo a España… Madrid para ser exactas._

— _Muy bien, mándame tu cuenta bancaria por un mensaje ahora que tienes este celular._

— _Claro… y Asami_

— _Dime_

— _Gracias_

La empresaria colgó el celular y suspiró pensando en la decisión que había tomado, ¿sería correcto comprar amor?

El amor era algo similar a un pensamiento subjetivo y meramente platónico a su propia opinión personal. Así que no estaría comprando amor del todo, solo compañía, aunque no la hacía menos culpable aquello.

Se reservó sus pensamientos sobre lo bueno y lo malo, dirigiéndose a hacer el depósito del vuelo de Korra.

Al día siguiente la recibiría en el aeropuerto para comer y explicarle que haría para ella. Sería un buen momento para resolver ese pozo en su vida.

Se quedó hasta tarde en la oficina debía adelantar el trabajo de los tres días que no estaría, así que se sirvió un whisky de 105 años, era algo que le regalaron en un cumpleaños y jamás había abierto la botella, hasta esa noche en la que su cabeza adolorida por el trabajo entremezclado con sus obligaciones, ya clamaba por alguna anestesia, era claro que tomaría un trago así que lo sirvió en las rocas, saboreo el whisky sintiendo el fuerte sabor saltar en sus papilas gustativas, se relajó en el sillón de su despacho, procediendo a quitarse el saco gris, se desabrocho dos botones de su camisa roja, para terminar por quitarse los botines negros, estaba exhausta del trabajo, se sirvió un nuevo vaso y continuó trago tras trago hasta que estaba tan mareada que al recostarse de nuevo en el sillón con un nuevo vaso el sueño la venció quedándose dormida en su oficina.

El sol apareció por su ventanal, pero no parecía molestarle en lo más mínimo se estiró con pereza y sintió una suave frazada cubrirla, se tocó la cabeza sufriendo las consecuencias de su pequeño desvío a la bebida y gruñó ante los efectos de la resaca que poseía. Ella no era una persona que bebiera con recurrencia, sin embargo, esa noche tenía deseo de hacerlo así que ahora debía soportar las consecuencias, la pelinegra se preocupó al escuchar la puerta abrirse, que tal si Ty Lee dejaba entrar a alguien, la verían desarreglada y con un ligero aroma a alcohol ¡Qué vergüenza!

—Señorita, respeto su intimidad no irrumpiendo en su oficina, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como amiga entrando de todas formas– Sonrió Ty Lee cerrando la puerta cargando una charola– Tranquila, me tomé la libertad de abrigarla cuando vine hoy por la mañana, moví sus citas del día de hoy dejándole un día libre, le prepare un cambio en el baño, le traigo su desayuno y un par de aspirinas– Suspiró recuperando oxígeno por hablar tan rápido y soltar tantos datos juntos.

Su secretaria era particularmente energética a grado de que era súper efectiva en su trabajo, además de que era una buena confidente, en momentos así era cuando se replanteaba si era suficiente su sueldo para todas las funciones que ocupaba.

—Gracias Ty Lee-Se levantó del sillón sentándose y tomó las aspirinas y las pasó con un sorbo de café –Prometo pagarte lo del almuerzo– Observó la charola con un omelette, pan francés, fruta y jugo de naranja.

—No te preocupes, sabes que lo hago con gusto Asami– Sonrió dejando un momento la formalidad al ver que su amiga lo había hecho pues su relación en la oficina era sumamente profesional– No te preguntare nada al respecto… Pero, me hubieses invitado a beber así no lo hacías tú sola– Se burló un rato y se acercó a la puerta– Provecho Asami– Salió a tomar su puesto.

La joven Sato, desayuno y se acercó a su baño privado desnudándose para quitarse el aroma a alcohol con una ducha, las atenciones de su amiga la habían reanimado para levantarse en forma, se vistió y alistó mirando la hora. Eran las dos en punto, a unas horas de que Korra llegara y nadie le creía que hubiese tenido una situación de alcohol horas antes. Los trucos de su padre como el baño en la oficina con vestidor eran infalibles.

Salió con tiempo de anticipación agradeciéndole una vez más a Ty Lee, para pensar como hablarle a Korra del tema.

«Bueno, quiero que finjas ser mi novia en una fiesta de gente de la alta sociedad durante tres días para dejar en mal a mi ex frente a un montón de empresarios poderosos y ricos, Oh por cierto, no olvides fingir que te mueres por mí y vencer a la novia de mi ex en todo»

No… no sonaba muy bien aquello, quizás debía probar de otra forma distinta.

«Hola, mi trabajo para ti es ser mi novia, aunque no novia, novia de acostarse, sino de novia, novia de besitos y mano sudada, no digo que no pueda conseguirme una novia, incluso mejor que tú… Espera no quiero decir que seas mal partido pero, solo sé mi novia ¿quieres?»

Tampoco eso sonó nada bien… al final optaría solo por ver qué pasaba en lugar de planear todo como solía hacerlo. Sería una mejor forma, ya que había entrado en pánico ahora mismo.

Dejó que el tiempo pasara antes de tomar un taxi que la llevara a su encuentro con Korra, no la veía desde que ambas estaban en secundaria, el tiempo pasaba verdaderamente rápido. Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y sentía ansiedad de verla, era un reencuentro luego de años.

Miró entre toda la gente miles de rostros, pero ninguno era el de su amiga, al menos no el que ella recordaba, vio venir hacía ella una chica de cabello corto, ojos azules y penetrantes con una pinta rockera, camisa tipo leñador roja, blusa negra debajo, pantalones de mezclilla, tenis negros y una mochila colgando de la espalda. Pareció observarla con cierto desconcierto y se acercó con precaución.

—Disculpe ¿Asami Sato?– Le preguntó llevando una mano a su nuca con cierta pena.

— ¿Korra?– La miró asombrada – ¿En verdad eres tú?

—Parece que sí, soy Korra– le hablo socarronamente– Pero me tomas el pelo, no puedes ser Sami, ¿Dónde han quedado esas lindas gafas?

—Se fueron al llegar la universidad– La abrazó– Te extrañaba cabeza hueca.

—Yo igual petirrojo– Suspiró antes de deshacer el abrazo– Las cosas han cambiado tanto… Mírate eres una empresaria exitosa, tú padre debe estar orgulloso de ti.

—Vamos– Le sonrió– Vayamos a comer algo, debes estar algo cansada del viaje.

—Me encantaría– La siguió con alegría.

Ambas chicas fueron hasta un restaurante cercano al edificio de Asami, llegaron a una mesa para ordenar.

—Hay tantas cosas en este menú y yo solo quiero una hamburguesa– Suspiró como un infante.

—Entonces solo pide eso– Sonrió enternecida, no recordaba a Korra, era madura pero a la vez conservaba un aire infantil maravilloso.

— ¡Eso! Gracias Asami – Sonrió alegremente y la miró– ¿Entonces cuánto llevas en París?

—Tres años– bajó la carta– Debía dirigir la empresa de mi padre. ¿Y tú? — La observó– ¿Por qué éstas en Inglaterra?

—Me ofrecieron un buen trabajo en una reserva marina– Sonrió– Es lo mejor que pude encontrar.

—Al final si estudiaste biología– bebió un poco de su vino– Eso es maravilloso.

—Si– Sonrió –hago lo que me gusta, aunque lo malo es que tenemos esos problemas económicos… Por eso te agradezco darme esta oportunidad.

—No me agradezcas… Con lo que harás me sacaras de un gran aprieto igual a mí– jugó un poco con el vino de su copa– Debes fingir ser mi novia cuatro días…

La pobre chica casi se atraganta con la soda que bebía y sus mejillas se enrojecían conforme asimilaba la idea.

— Ósea que ser tú novia– Trago como si tratara de pasar metal líquido en lugar de saliva –Besos y… andar de la mano y así –Desvió la mirada– No pensé que nadie se lo tomara en serio.

—Es una cuestión algo complicada –Trataba de ser cuidadosa con las palabras– habrá una fiesta en seis días, es de parejas y quiero que me acompañes fingiendo ser mi novia, no puedo faltar, mi ex de aseguró de eso, eres mi esperanza Korra.

—Entonces Déjame ver si te entendí– suspiró –Ser tu novia, en una fiesta y por lo visto, superar a tu ex… ¿novia o novio? Para cuidar tu reputación u orgullo supongo.

—Digamos que si– La observó preocupada– Te entiendo completamente si no deseas ayudarme y puedes irte ahora mismo, yo te devuelvo a Inglaterra.

—Espera– Sonrió– Yo nunca dije que no aceptaría, en ninguna parte podría conseguir todo ese dinero en tan poco tiempo, pero no me sueltes a la guerra sin fusil, debes instruirme un poco.

La cara de la empresaria cambio de inquieta a feliz, al parecer todo saldría bien.

—Claro que sí, por eso te llame con anticipación, para hablarte de todo, debes llegar con estilo por allá.

—A sus órdenes –Imitó un saludo militar.

La empresaria sonrió con una suave risa y continuó su comida entre algunas bromas. Al término de esta partieron al departamento de la pelinegra. Korra dejó sus cosas en la estancia de visitas y se recostó, era la cama más suave que había probado, se revolcó un poco cual gato, aunque dejó de hacerlo al escuchar a la empresaria entrar a la habitación.

— ¿Quién es tú exnovia?– Miro a Asami– Debo saber quién es para estar a la altura de ella.– Río con perspicacia.

—Es una empresaria llamada Kuvira Beifong –Observó su expresión.

—Eso si va a ser un problema… Es inversionista de la empresa donde trabajo– llevó uno de sus dedos a su boca y mordisqueo su uña.

—No te preocupes– Se sentó a su lado– Después de esto no volverás a verle la cara nunca.

—Eso espero, me pone los pelos de punta –Bromeó– Es como un sargento pero en elegante y malhumorado.

—Así es, no sé cómo llegué a salir con ella– Miró la pared– Es una idiota.

—Pues, no sé qué decirte– Rio– no sé en cuáles condiciones terminaron.

—Terminamos porque es muy posesiva– Suspiró– Quería saber todo, a qué hora regresaba, entraba, dormía, quien me llamaba y porque, incluso me celaba por igual con hombres y mujeres… Llegó el momento en que se volvió tóxico y enfermizo estar con ella, tomar el desayuno juntas o incluso la intimidad.

—Juro no hacerte eso en mi etapa de noviazgo– lanzó una suave risa– Dejaré atrás el concepto de caballero de armadura azul... espera ¿Qué no era príncipe azul?, bueno como sea, dejaré atrás cualquier concepto de lo buena novia que seré.

—Bien.- Soltó una pequeña risa mirando a la morena— Pero debo instruirte de todo lo que probablemente pase allí o digan, no pretendo que finjas ser quien no eres, pero habrá cosas que quizás te confundan.

—Estoy lista– Observó a la empresaria cual niña dispuesta a aprender la más valiosa de las lecciones.

Los días comenzaron a pasar entre lecciones e indicaciones de la más alta a Korra, quien escuchaba todo y tomaba nota del papel que tendría que interpretar.

Los días pasaron con rapidez hasta llegar el día antes su viaje a Italia.

—Todo saldrá bien– Sonrió Asami– Estamos preparadas, ropa, modales y tu personalidad explosiva, serás el alma de la fiesta.

—Estoy nerviosa– admitió– No sé si esto salga bien…

—Lo saldrá Korra– Tomó su mano y Sonrió– Me salvarás, Gracias– La abrazo.

—Gracias a ti– Suspiro– Deberíamos ir a dormir.

—Es lo mejor –Se separó de Korra– Buenas noches.– Se levantó de donde estaban sentadas.

—Espera...– La tomó por el brazo– No hemos hablado de algo…

— ¿De qué?–Ella creía haber tocado todo tema para cuando empezara todo.

— ¿Qué hago si debo besarte?– La miró avergonzada–No haré nada que no quieras…

—Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento– Sonrió– No te preocupes por eso– Se dio la vuelta para ir a su habitación– Buenas noches.

La empresaria se fue a su habitación dejando a una Korra confundida que prontamente optó por ir igual a dormir, serían días largos. Ya lo venía venir.

Liguria fue la locación elegida para las celebraciones, un lugar entre las montañas, vegetación boscosa, el aroma a sal por lo tanto a mar tropical y colores, cientos de colores alrededor para degustar con calma pasando unos maravillosos días en pareja. Si, la elección de la anfitriona era meramente romántica, perfecta a sus exigencias siendo lo más seguro que sería igual para las exigencias y expectativas de sus invitados.

Korra llevaba del brazo a Asami caballerosamente cuál amorosa novia, la empresaria vestida de una falda tipo sirena blanca que con la abertura del lado izquierdo daba poco a la imaginación de esas diabólicas piernas níveas que poseía la chica, tacones en color café, acompañados de una blusa de tirantes color aqua que conseguía sin querer miradas indiscretas de muchos admirando esa dulce venus.

Mientras tanto Korra andaba a su lado con unos shorts blancos, una blusa negra a tirantes cubierta, con una de mezclilla azul de manga corta a forma de chamarra, huaraches cafés, lentes oscuros y un sombrero tipo panamá monte Fine. Nadie podía dudar que la bióloga estaba en forma.

Las dos eran bellas a su propia manera y llamaban la atención al caminar por la plaza cercana a la casa de las festividades.

Conocieron un poco la ciudad para hacer acto de presencia e instalarse. La casa de la Beifong era una mansión de gran tamaño con alberca y jardines entre el andaluz, verdaderamente acorde a su ubicación, los cuartos de abajo daban para los peñascos, sin embargo prestaban una magnífica vista al océano.

Lo mismo con los de arriba, sería el lugar donde cualquiera quisiera comprar para vacacionar.

Asami y Korra se instalaron en su habitación antes de recibir la visita de la Beifong vestida de blanco.

—Hey, Asami, paso a darles la bienvenida y darles su itinerario– La saludó de beso en la mejilla– Además quiero conocer a tu pareja.

—Hola–Miró a la recién llegada con algo de fastidio –Korra, ven cielo, quiero presentarte a alguien– Llamó a la morena que estaba en balcón mirando el mar.

—Ya voy Sami –Entró con tranquilidad y se quitó las gafas de sol.

—Vaya… ¿Eres pareja de ella?— Se sorprendió Kuvira al reconocerla– ¿Por qué jamás me lo dijiste?

— ¿Se conocen?– Las miró confundida Asami.

—¿Recuerdas esa maravillosa jefa de la que te hable?... Pues no era ella– Sonrió– Kuv es la malvada y cruel inversionista de donde trabajo– bromeó– No lo creía necesario señorita Beifong– Regreso de nuevo a llamarla con respeto.

—Creo que alguien te ha hablado fantástico de mi– Miró a Asami– Llámame solo por mi nombre, soy una cruel inversionista generosa– Le devolvió el chiste.

—Claro que si su maldosidad– Se burló la morena.

—Las veo en la comida– Le entregó a Asami el itinerario para salir de allí.

Una vez que la mujer estuvo lo suficientemente lejos ambas chicas se rieron de lo que había pasado.

—Creo que no le caí bien– Se carcajeo– Bueno, que le terminé de caer peor, porque ya me odiaba ya de por sí.

—Se merecía esa bajada de humos– miró a Korra– Señoras y señores, la guerra ha comenzado.

Ambas terminaron de instalarse y vestirse para la hora de la comida, reunidos en el comedor del tercer piso se encontraban múltiples empresarios, desde Varrick Blackstone y su esposa Zhu Li, hasta Lau Ga-Lan el dueño de Col corporation.

—Asami vengan y siéntense acá– Las llamó Opal, hermana de Kuvira quién desde la ruptura amorosa de ambas le hablaba mejor a la de ojos esmeraldas, puesto que reconocía que su media hermana era una idiota.

Las dos caminaron hasta la mesa donde estaban Opal con su pareja, Varrick con su esposa, Izumi con su novio y Suki con su novia. Opal dueña de varias academias de arte junto con su hermano Huan, su pareja Bolin era un instructor de poesía. Varrick era aliado de Asami en cuestión de circuitos eléctricos y electrónicos siendo su esposa su asistente Zhu Li. Izumi poseía una gran empresa de joyería alrededor del mundo junto con su enamorado Bumi II que dirigía dos empresas mineras. Suki tenía academias del mayor nivel académico, además de una línea cosmética, mientras Azula era su guardaespaldas enamorándose ambas de alguna forma.

Korra se acercó y ayudó a sentarse a su "novia" ganándose un par de miradas enternecidas, para proceder a sentarse ella.

—Así que… ¿No piensas presentarnos a tú novia Asami?– sonrió con picardía el excéntrico Varrick.

—Justo a eso iba Varrick– Le contestó Asami– Chicos les presento a Korra, Korra ellos son, Opal, Bolin, Varrick, Zhu Li, Izumi, Bumi, Suki y Azula.- Enumeró presentándolos uno a uno con una sutil seña.

—Vaya, cuántos nombres– Sonrió Korra– déjenme ver Opal, Bolik, Varrick, Yhu Li, Izumi, Lumi, Suki y Azula… Soy mala en esto, creo haberme equivocado.- Espero cualquier corrección de nombres.

—Soy Zhu Li– Le corrigió la de gafas.

—Y yo Bumi– habló el hombre de barba.

—Tranquila amor, te los aprenderás con el tiempo– Sonrió Asami tocando su pierna dulcemente.

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?– Las observó Opal– Parece que te conseguiste una mejor chica que Kuv.

Todos rieron, sabían de antemano que Kuvira era muy difícil de tratar a diferencia de Korra que a simple vista se veía muy simpática.

—Ambas éramos compañeras en secundaria– Tomó la empresaria de ojos esmeraldas la mano de Korra– Pero dejamos de hablar al salir, ella me buscó por Faceture y comenzamos a hablar, cuando termine con Kuvira, pues ella fue mi mayor apoyo, viajábamos para vernos, ella a Francia y yo a Inglaterra, porque ella trabaja allí.

—Entonces ¿Eres inglesa?– La miró con interés Bumi.

—No– le contestó rápidamente –Soy de Estados Unidos, pero tengo de igual forma nacionalidad mexicana.

— ¿Cómo es eso?– La miró Bolin.

—Bueno, es una larga historia, pero resumida mi padre es mexicano y mi madre norteamericana, mi madre es hija de un hombre francés con un viñedo en California, sin embargo se quedó allí para cuidar de él, mi padre era un ilegal que llegó a ser capataz de las tierras de mi abuelo, y bueno ambos se enamoraron.

—Que loco –La miro Varrick– Pero me agrada, eres multicultural, mi abuelo era mexicano igual.

— ¿Qué haces en Inglaterra?– Habló por fin Azula.

—Que interrogatorio –Bromeó Korra– Soy bióloga marina en una reserva marítima.

—Oficial, ya me cae bien– Sonrió Opal levantando su mano cómo confirmándolo.

Todos rieron y comenzaron a hablar con calma, Korra se iba abriendo paso para agradarles a los empresarios cosa que logró con gran facilidad. El primer día en sí fue tranquilo puesto que como algunos aún no llegaban sería un día libre.

— ¿Te han caído bien?– la miró Asami.

Ambas se encontraban recostadas en la cama una encima de la otra.

—Son agradables– jugueteó con el cabello de Asami– No eran lo que imagine.

—Me alegra– Suspiró– Mañana empiezan las actividades.

– ¿Cuál es la primera? exceptuando las comidas, Claro.

—Yoga de parejas antes del almuerzo– dejó a un lado la hoja.

—Suena súper ñoño– soltó una risilla la morena.

—Lo sé, después del almuerzo hay una especie de carrera de natación en la piscina, luego voleibol, una caminata por la playa, la comida, dos horas libres, invitación a un show de comedia, la cena y una fogata.- Terminó con fatiga tras leer el itinerario.

—Que fastidio seguir instrucciones de un papel– Sonrió la de pelo corto.

—Serán solo tres días… Sobreviviremos– Se levantó – mientras tanto iré prepararme para dormir– entró al baño.

Después de algunos minutos salió luciendo unos shorts muy cortos negros y una delgada blusa rosa, de momento esas piernas lograron hacerle cortocircuito a la morena quien se levantó a vestirse y a alejar a los malos pensamientos de su mente.

Se mojó con agua fría el rostro y se vistió con un short y un top deportivo que dejaba ver su abdomen tableado, tenía un cuerpo bastante trabajado y era notorio ello.

La morena se recostó en la cama al lado de la empresaria y ambas se dieron las buenas noches antes de dormir.

Al amanecer la morena abrazaba a la chica empresaria con calma. Las respiraciones acompasadas y la fresca brisa colándose por el balcón, pero el sol dio de frente a sus cuerpos abrazados logrando perturbar sus sueños.

La primera en despertar fue Asami acurrucándose más contra ese pecho de aroma a vainilla, adoraba la vainilla, sonrió quedando nuevamente adormilada en la chica.

Les llamaron a la puerta para avisar que el yoga sería en una hora así que debían comenzar a prepararse, con su sueño viéndose interrumpido por quien llamó a su puerta ambas comenzaron a despertar con mejillas sonrojadas al verse la una sobre la otra, juntas como dos cachorritos en invierno.

Se vistieron con algo ligero para realizar los ejercicios de yoga con libertad. La instructora era ni más ni menos que su anfitriona con su novia que después del día de ayer se veía venir, Ginger era una chica pelirroja, mimada, una niña de papi bastante molesta.

—Quien tuvo esta idea debe ser un tonto– Gruñó Azula– Detesto la yoga.

—Vamos pequeño fénix, será bueno– Suki abrazo por la espalda a la pelinegra.— Además dicen que ayuda mucho a la flexibilidad del cuerpo- La animó.

—Yo apoyo a la mirada de asesina serial– le secundó Korra– Yo dormía tan feliz y amaba al mundo entero pero decidieron despertarme, ahora los odio a todos.

—Con esas curvas sobre ti quien no dormiría bien– Bromeó Bumi– Por mi parte yo dormí de maravilla.

—Claro pero quien escuchó tus ronquidos no durmió bien– Bostezó Izumi– Dichoso tú que descansaste además, eres un grosero, no le faltes el respeto a Asami– le lanzó un golpe a la cabeza, para luego mirarle con reproche.

—Bueno, gente, comencemos– les indicó Kuvira. –tomen a su pareja y vamos a empezar colocándonos de espalda y tomándonos de los brazos.

Todos comenzaron a seguir sus indicaciones pero parecía ser que a Ginger no le iba tan bien, pues solo lograba entorpecer a la chica más alta cosa que les daba algo de gracia a los invitados.

Pasó rápido la clase para luego dejar que los invitados se cambiaran de ropa y posteriormente pasar a desayunar al comedor principal.

—Ha valido la pena con tal de reírme de Kuvira –Sonrió Opal— Ha hecho el papel del día.

—Estoy de acuerdo– Sonrió Varrick– Incluso a Zhu Li le hizo gracia.

–Vamos no sean tan malos– les miró Korra– Solo tiene una pareja torpe.

—Por cierto ¿Ya decidieron quién va a nadar en la competencia de natación?– Les interrogó Bolin.

—Con nosotros Varrick– habló en todo el rato Zhu Li.

—Obviamente Azula– Se limitó Suki.

—Opal– Sonrió Bolin– Ella quiere competir.

—Yo nadaré– Beso la morena la mano de Asami– Sabes que no se me da mucho, pero me esforzare.

—Está bien cielo, no debes preocuparte– Sonrió Asami.

El desayuno pasó entre bromas y charlas en las que Korra ya iba tomando más confianza con los empresarios.

Esperaron cerca de una hora para llamar a los concursantes de la natación, Korra lucía un bikini celeste que dejaba ver su cuerpo tonificado, siendo este más atlético que el de la chica Beifong.

Todos se prepararon en la orilla para saltar al escuchar la señal, casi todos nadaban en estilo libre, Varrick tomó la delantera para ser rebasado por Korra y Kuvira, sin embargo la morena hizo gala de su entrenamiento dejándola atrás llevándose una victoria aplastante. Kuvira en segundo lugar y Opal en un tercero. Asami corrió a abrazar a Korra cuando salió del agua, había estado sensacional, aunque también lo hizo puesto que le gustaba ver a Kuvira derritiéndose de celos por Korra.

Luego de la competencia tuvieron otro rato de esparcimiento para disfrutar la playa que tenían.

—Es indiscreción pero ¿Por qué no se llevan bien ustedes y Kuvira?– Le preguntó Korra a Opal.

—Mira– Suspiró – Es algo complicado hablando de manera personal, mi madre se divorció de papá para criar una hija con otro hombre.

—Kuvira– Adivinó Korra.

—Y no es eso, pasa que nosotros éramos pequeños y Kuvira tendría la misma edad que nuestro hermano mayor y en lugar de cuidar de nosotros, cuidó de ella…

—Creo que… yo igual estaría molesta con mis padres.

—Pero, intentamos llevarnos bien, para bien o para mal, somos hermanos– Opal miró el mar.

—Y los demás ¿Por qué no se llevan bien con ella?- A decir verdad Korra estaba muy curiosa de porque a los empresarios no les caía bien.

—Pues eso es aún más complicado- Suspiró la joven— Digamos solo que Kuvira, a veces es una negociante de métodos muy sucios.

—Hey chicas– Sonrió Suki acercándose– Vengan, es hora de hacer equipos para jugar vóley y te nombramos para elegir Korra.

Ambas chicas corrieron donde los demás que las esperaban para jugar. Se formaron los equipos, con Korra; Asami, Azula, Suki, Zhu Li, Bolin, Opal, Con Kuvira Ginger, Varrick, Izumi, Bumi, Tarrlok y Jet.

El primer saque para el equipo de Kuvira, Izumi cuidando la red, Bumi y Varrick a sus lados, cuidando por detrás Kuvira, Jet y Tarrlok.

Primer saque fuera, segundo igual, al tercero comenzó el juego, del lado de Korra, Azula lo devolvió de en medio, Ginger lo pescó, la cancha era fuego con las miradas que Kuvira le enviaba a Korra, recién comenzaban y estaban con todo, primer cambio 4-0 favor Korra, al segundo 5-7 favor de Kuvira, para la tercera iban en un empate 10-10, objetivo 20 puntos para ganar, se iban poniendo intensos, en una jugada buena el balón llegó a Korra, la paso a Azula y esta lo remato. El saque para el lado contrario, Ginger, falló el primero, el segundo le dio de lleno a la Sato, un golpe en la sien derecha, la chica se desplomó lentamente siendo atrapada por Azula siendo la más cercana a ella.

—Asami– Se le acercó Korra– ¿Estas bien? Mírame.

La chica trataba de enfocar con dificultad que pasaba, era como si pasara todo con lentitud, el sonido, las cosas, hizo un gran esfuerzo por regresar a ella misma, sus oídos comenzaron a captar de nuevo el sonido enviándole un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

—E-Estoy bien– Se tocó la cabeza y cerró los ojos sentándose en la arena– Solo algo adolorida.

Azula comenzó a levantarla lentamente y Korra se acercó con molestia al otro equipo.

—Ese golpe fue totalmente intencional –Miró a Ginger– Eso no fue un accidente.

—Claro que lo fue– Se excusó con tranquilidad– ¿Qué clase de conflicto podría tener yo con ella?

—Korra, te lo advierto– se le cuadro Kuvira– Ginger no lo hizo por mal.

—Más le vale o si no…

— ¿Si no que?– la miró Kuvira –Qué seas novia de Asami no te da derecho de pasarte a cosas que no te corresponden, así que mejor tranquilízate y atiende a tu chica.

La morena cerró los puños con impotencia y se volteó con enojo, era verdad que la Beifong era una imbécil, y aunque fingiera ser novia de Asami era su amiga y pelearía con esa bastarda de ser necesario.

—Tranquila Korra –La miró Asami sentada en la arena– Estoy bien– se masajeo las sienes.

—Déjame ayudarte...– Suspiró y masajeó con suavidad su cabeza– tranquila… Se te pasara– beso con suavidad sus sienes– ¿Te llevo a un médico?

—No… solo, véncelos– Le sonrió tranquilizándola más –Ya estoy mejor…

— ¿Segura?– llevó un mechón detrás de la oreja de la de ojos esmeraldas.

—Segura– Sonrió con un ligero sonrojo.

—Si necesitas algo llámame– la beso cerca de la comisura de su boca– Te lo pido.

—Lo haré, quédate tranquila– la miró alejarse a la cancha.

Ginger fue descalificada por conducta antideportiva sentándose a un lado de Asami.

— ¿Qué deseas?– suspiró Asami.

—Tranquila solo me vengo a disculpar– Sonrió Ginger.

—Suena tan increíble que no puedo creerlo– La miró.

—Si a disculparme por ser tan buena y robarte a tu noviecita– Se burló antes de irse.

—Maldita arpía– gruñó por lo bajo

El juego como era de esperarse fue ganado por Korra quien al término fue tras Asami.

—Ganamos– Le ayudó a levantarse con delicadeza y sonrió.

—Gracias– abrazó a la morena.

–De nada pajarillo… pero sabes que es lo peor, que tenemos una caminata pendiente ahora mismo.

—En realidad puede no ser tan malo– tomó su mano y ambas comenzaron a seguir a los demás.

Caminaban con tranquilidad sintiendo la brisa y el agua chocar contra sus pies.

—Nunca me has contado que pasó con el viñedo de tus padres– La miró la pelinegra.

—Bueno, es algo largo– Suspiró– mis padres contrataron a un administrador, un tal Noatak de Amon e Igualitarios, pasa que si comenzó haciendo balances impecables, mis padres se relajaron pues todo iba bien y le entregaron completa confianza, pero él comenzó a pedir dinero y más dinero para inversiones, pronto todo comenzó a descontrolarse, pues llegó una notificación de embargo, Noatak sacó un préstamo agrario y desapareció llevándose con él dos millones de dólares que no estaban previstos, las ventas iban mal y con el viñedo embargado la producción se paró, tratamos de pagar la deuda, ahora asciende a 600,000 euros para ya saldar la deuda.

—Eso suena terrible– la observó Asami– No te preocupes… recuperarán su viñedo.

—Todo gracias a ti Asami– beso su mano y sonrió.

Terminaron su caminata regresando a ducharse y a comer, tendrían rato libre y Asami junto con Korra decidieron dormir un rato ya con los estómagos llenos.

—Comprobé que Kuvira es algo complicada– sonrió y abrazó, a Asami por la cintura.

—Lo es, y creo que no le hace gracia no estar ganando– Sonrió Asami.

—Descansa… ya verás que vengare ese golpe– besó con suavidad las sienes de la empresaria.

Ambas se quedaron dormidas juntas con calma, por alguna razón se iban sintiendo cada vez más atraídas la una por la otra moviendo viejos sentimientos enterrados.

Despertaron justo a tiempo para vestirse para el show de comedia y al término disfrutar de la cena que les tenían preparada.

Al final ambas llegaron a la fogata donde jugaban, cantaban y charlaban alegremente. Al entrar más la noche comenzaron a jugar verdad o reto, que se iba poniendo interesante con un Varrick en ropa interior, una Suki con mucho frío después de nadar dos vueltas a la piscina y a Bumi con un cachete rojo luego de tocarle un seno a Ginger.

—Kuvira– Sonrió Bumi– ¿Verdad o Reto?

—Reto– Sonrió y miró al hombre.

—Te reto a beber una bebida con todos los licores que tenemos aquí mezclados– le pasó un vaso.

Todos comenzaron a echar en el vaso de la chica; cerveza, vodka, whisky, ron, tequila, de todo lo que tomaban.

La del lunar tomo su vaso lleno de un menjurje de alcohol y comenzó a beberlo de golpe mientras todos miraban como se lo bebía.

Ella tomó aire y tosió ligeramente viéndose con las mejillas un tanto coloradas y dejó salir una risita.

—Korra– apuntó a la chica– ¿verdad o reto?– Sonrió

—Verdad– La miró Korra.

—Veamos… ¿Por qué te enamoraste de ella?

—Yo, me enamore de ella desde secundaria, y la verdad es que su forma de ser me encantó, su sencillez y amor por la vida– tomó la mano de Asami– Amo su personalidad, sus virtudes y defectos– Se acercó y le robó un beso de los labios.

Ambas estaban jugando al amor y se estaban enamorando cada vez más, era probable de que incluso desde antes ya existiera esa atracción, pero solo les faltaba un incentivo o una idiota en el camino para percatarse.

El juego siguió su curso y de vuelta los cuartos ambas estaban algo tomadas por lo que no pudieron evitar caer una sobre la otra y reír.

—Asami… ¿Qué demonios hacemos?– La besó con fiereza.

—Para ser sincera no lo sé– Sonrió– Te quiero pero no sé si debo hacerlo, me confunde demasiado si tengo amor por comprarlo o es real.

—Puedo demostrarte que es totalmente real– volvió a besarla acariciando sus piernas.

—K-Korra– Suspiró abrazándose a su cuello.

—Sami– Besó con deseo su cuello.

El calor del alcohol y sus cerebros ahogados en los efectos de este, hicieron corto circuito y comenzaron a repartir besos y caricias uniéndose en una sola ante la luz de luna.

Al amanecer el sol las cubrió, la empresaria dormida sobre el pecho desnudo de la morena ambas cubiertas por las sábanas blancas. La primera en despertar fue la mexicana que recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y acarició el cabello de la chica que dormía plácidamente en ella.

—Espero que esto no nos afecte– Inhaló su cabello– No soportaría que te alejaras de mi… No de nuevo.

La joven empresaria se despertó luego de un rato y se abrazó con más fuerza a la morena.

—Buenos días–sonrió estirando su cuerpo– ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Muy bien– Suspiró más tranquila la morena cuando la miró despertar naturalmente– ¿y tú?

—Maravilloso– Sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho pero estaba tan tranquila que no le interesaba, esa noche se sintió ama y deseada, le había encantado esa sensación, no era nada comparado con las veces que se acostó solo por placer con alguna modelo o una chica en una noche de copas, con Korra todo había sido distinto, único.

— ¿Recuerdas que pasó anoche?- Interrogó Korra con cierto interés.

—Perfectamente- Sonrió traviesamente y besó sus labios— Me daré una ducha.

—Bien, yo por mientras saldré nadar– La miró colocándose un traje de baño– Te veo en el almuerzo.

La morena se despidió tomando una toalla y bajo hasta la playa para estirarse.

—Hey buenos días –Le saludó Kuvira quien bebía de una botella con agua y se echaba a la boca un par de pastillas.— ¿Qué tal la resaca?

—Buenos días– Le saludó.— A decir verdad, no tengo nada de eso.

—Oye… Me gusta ser una persona directa ¿qué buscas con Asami? – La observó.

—Solo una relación– Suspiró.

— ¿Segura que no es por su dinero? – Se secó el sudor– tengo bien entendido que estas muy endeudada… Yo, podría darte una jugosa cantidad de dinero para, ya sabes, romperle el corazón.

— ¿Y qué ganarías tú con eso?– La observó con desconfianza.

—Volver a conquistarla– Sonrió– Que regrese conmigo.

—Hablemos luego de eso ¿quieres? Por ahora quisiera nadar, además pudiera aprovechar para pensar– dejó en la arena su toalla para acercarse al mar con calma.

—Está bien pero no me hagas esperar demasiado ¿de acuerdo?- Le gritó la pelinegra.

Korra le hizo una seña con el pulgar y se adentró en las aguas del mar, el agua estaba helada pero amaba nadar a contracorriente, le recordaba su lugar natal en su infancia.

Mientras nadaba se quedó pensando en aquel comentario por parte de la chica, era demasiado raro que le ofreciera hacer algo tan bajo, era como si buscara cualquier debilidad en la Sato para hacerla volver a sus brazos. Sonaba por mucho enfermizo, le preocupaba los extremos a que la Beifong pudiera llegar para salir de nuevo con Asami.

Por su parte la empresaria miraba por el balcón confundida, no sabía si era verdaderamente amor o no lo que sentía por la morena, quizás era solo el alcohol o el dinero lo que había movido a Korra a portarse tan linda como lo hacía hasta ahora.

No sabía si aceptarlo, el cariño comprado, caricias ardientes que muy en su subconsciente sabía que eran falsas. Su cabeza se convirtió en un remolino de pensamientos, todo se le venía encima como un derrumbe, claro que era en gran parte su consciencia quien se empeñaba en hacerlo pensar y reflexionar en sus decisiones desacertadas.

No sé dio cuenta ni de cuánto tiempo pasaba, solo se quedó sumida en el mundo de su cabeza, hasta que sintió como la rodeaban con calma los fuertes brazos de la dueña de sus actuales pensamientos.

—Te busque en el comedor y no te encontré, me preocupaste…

—Lo siento, solo perdí la noción del tiempo– Se levantó y le sonrió.

—Vamos– Sonrió y la tomó del brazo.

Ambas bajaron a desayunar y al término disfrutaron de visitar la ciudad para conocerla.

En el día iban a tener pocas actividades lo cual les dejaba más tiempo para hacer lo que quisieran.

Al atardecer volvieron a mansión para descansar un poco, Korra salió por un vaso de jugo a la cocina y Kuvira la intercepto de camino.

— ¿Qué has pensado al respecto? Claro que de mi propuesta.

—La verdad es que no puedo Kuvira, lo siento.

—Aun sin tu ayuda tengo mis métodos –Sonrió con un destello de maldad en sus ojos- gracias de igual forma… No esperaba menos de lo tontamente valerosa y noble que eres.

—De nada... Y gracias supongo– Tomó su jugo y regresó al cuarto con nerviosismo.

Al entrar miró a la de los ojos esmeralda abrazada a su almohada descansando, el verla dormir tan tranquila le quitó de encima el miedo de que algo le pasara. Debía confiar en la empresaria y en que todo estaría bien antes de entrar en pánico.

—Korra– se abrazó a ella cuando está se volvió a recostar y se recostó en su pecho– ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Por un jugo– Sonrió y se separó de ella.

—Sabes… Tengo miedo de quererte– Suspiró– No sé si debo amarte, me siento confundida.

—Yo… tengo algo que decirte– la miro– Kuvira me ofreció dinero por romperte el corazón y me dijo que buscaría la forma de tenerte.

La paz de la pelinegra se esfumó de inmediato y miro a la morena.

—Esta demente– Se escandalizó– Ella ya no sabe qué hacer… Korra ¿y si comete una locura?

—No creo que arriesgue su imagen por un arranque– Intentó tranquilizarla.

—Es que no la conoces– pasó una de sus manos por su cabello– Tiene un cierto grado de locura…

—Tranquila, no creo que lo haga– La miró– Yo no dejare que intente nada.

Asami se quedó más tranquila sabiendo que tenía a Korra para protegerla en caso de que algo llegara a pasar.

El día llegó a su término y al siguiente seria el evento más importante, la gala del 14, un baile con grandes grupos musicales, comida y licor para deleitar a todos.

El día fue dedicado casi en su totalidad al embellecimiento de los invitados para llegar con las mejores pintas.

Asami se vistió con un vestido carmín de corte sirena, unos tacones blancos y bolso a juego, se puso un ligero maquillaje con tonalidades rojizas y se dejó el cabello suelto.

Korra se colocó un traje blanco elegante con zapatos negros y una rosa en la solapa, ambas juntas se veían como la pareja perfecta que habían aparentado ser todos esos días.

Aún con las dudas la empresaria trato de disfrutar la fiesta, bailando y bebiendo con Korra, se tomó un momento para ir al tocador y luego de salir sintió como cubrían su boca y tapaban sus ojos.

Se desorientó por completo, sentía tirones, movimientos bruscos y al final de todo como la acallaban con una improvisada mordaza luego de vendarle los ojos, sus manos fueron atadas con fuerza al igual que sus pies y se quedó quieta aguardando por su secuestrador no tan anónimo, ella sabía de quien se trataba.

Le quitaron la venda de los ojos y miro a su exnovia que la miraba con aires increíbles de grandeza.

—Te dije que ibas a volver a mí de una u otra forma– sonrió –Pretendía hacerlo por las buenas, pero la imbécil de Korra me lo hecho todo a perder, sabía que ella te lo iba a decir y por eso llegamos aquí, a este momento en el que me veo como una persona cruel y desalmada, pero no, solo soy persistente y eres mi capricho… Eres lo que yo deseo y te voy a tener a cualquier coste… Es tan solo Amor a mi manera.

Se acercó al cuello de la empresaria e inhaló el aroma que despedía, pasó sus manos por sus hombros desnudos sintiendo la suavidad de su piel blanca y soltó una carcajada al sentir como esta se inquietaba sin saber si era rabia o miedo.

—Pero antes de cualquier cosa, debo decirles a tus amigas que te fuiste por un problema personal y que le dejaste dicho a Korra que la verás en Francia… Plan ingenioso para terminar con esto.

Sonrió y beso su mejilla antes de irse y dejarla sola en ese cuarto.

Korra la buscaba con cierta preocupación, no se encontraba en la habitación, ni en los baños, era extraño que desapareciera así, sacó su celular para llamarla.

Asami escuchó el timbre de su celular y miro su bolso lejos de ella tratando de alcanzarlo arrastrándose hasta el, una vez luchando con la bolsa para sacar el celular, colgaron la llamada y ella gritó con cierto enojo.

Rezo porque Korra volviera a llamarla cosa que sucedió y contesto con su nariz y empezó a hacer ruidos inteligentillas detrás de su mordaza, esperaba que Korra supiera que hacer.

Korra colgó y volvió al salón donde miro a Kuvira hablando con Suki y Opal acerca de Asami, cuando se acercó Kuvira se dio media vuelta para regresar a charlar con el grupo con el que llevaba haciéndolo.

— ¿Ya te enteraste? –La miró Suki – Asami tuvo que irse y te mandó decir que la vieras en Francia.

—Que lastima– la miró Opal– Pero bueno, debió ser urgente para irse así.

—Si eso creo– Les siguió la corriente Korra.

Se mantuvo toda la noche vigilando a Kuvira que no hacía movimientos sospechosos.

Incluso al término de la fiesta fue con su pareja al cuarto, Korra se quedó vigilando la puerta gran parte de la noche sin verla salir para nada.

Mientras tanto Asami luchaba contra las cuerdas con desesperación, por soltarse e irse de allí. Al final terminó cayendo presa del cansancio que le jugó una mala pasada. Sus muñecas se encontraban algo lastimadas por la fricción que producía para soltarse sin éxito alguno.

Se hizo de día y Korra había pasado la noche en vela vigilando la puerta, una vez que vio a Kuvira salir, comenzó a seguirla de lejos, Kuvira tras pasar varios pasillos bajó unas escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto en el sótano.

Korra quien la siguió hasta ese punto se mantuvo afuera y se dispuso a escuchar tras la puerta.

—Buenos días –Saludó quitándole la mordaza bruscamente a la empresaria— ¿Has dormido bien?

—Por fin puedo decirte que eres una idiota– La miró con molestia.

—Cambiarás de opinión cuando te haga mía – comenzó acariciar sus piernas.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!– le soltó un golpe en el rostro con sus manos atadas– Ni te atrevas a tocarme.

—Tengo toda la mañana– Sonrió.

Korra entró en silencio buscando no descubrirse y tomó a la chica del cuello mientras estaba distraída intentando bajarle el vestido a la empresaria.

— ¡Aléjate ella!– La jaló con fuerza– Si vuelves a tocarla te mato– Le lanzó un golpe en rostro.

— ¡Maldita!– Le devolvió el golpe en la barbilla para quitársela de encima.

Ambas comenzaron a pelear dándose golpes y patadas hasta que la morena pudo tumbar a la de cabello negro noqueándola.

—Asami– Corrió a desatarla– Ya vine… tranquila– Suspiró y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Debemos irnos… Vámonos de aquí –Se apoyó en ella.

—Claro– suspiro y comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a su cuarto donde empacaron todo para irse.

Tomaron un taxi para ir al aeropuerto y mientras esperaban el vuelo que pagaron de improviso. Asami quien aún estaba algo impresionada por los hechos se dejó abrazar por Korra.

— ¿Cómo sigues?– Suspiró y la miró.

—Bien– Miró a Korra– Gracias por ayudarme

—No me lo agradezcas– Sonrió– No podría dejar que esa loca te hiciera algo.

Al fin la paz reinaba y aunque la pelinegra aún tenía muchas dudas, sabía que Korra jamás le haría algo malo.

— ¿Qué harás al llegar a Francia Sami?

—Levantaré una denuncia en contra de Kuvira, te pagaré y… tratare de ir a ver a mi padre ¿y tú?

—En un principio renunciar… Ir con mis padres y buscar donde ejercer mi profesión…

El silencio se extendía entre ambas cuando las llamaron para subir a su avión, habían tenido mucha suerte de comprar boletos a solo una media hora de que despegara el avión, aunque ahora solo estaban concentradas en una sola cosa llegar a Francia y luego hacer cualquier cosa pero lejos de allí y de la Beifong.

Al llegar a Francia ambas fueron al departamento de Asami con una sola cosa en mente, descansar, cosa que hicieron, aunque la pelinegra le pidió o mejor dicho le suplicó a la morena para que durmiera con ella en su cama.

Al siguiente día ambas fueron a levantar la denuncia y a hacer el depósito en la cuenta de los padres de Korra.

—Supongo que… Eres libre– La miró Asami.

— ¿Y me vas a dejar ir así? –Sonrió traviesamente– ¿Sin un beso para tu novia o algo?

—Yo…

—Pajarillo… en estos días me di cuenta de que te amo y que no quiero dejarte ir– La abrazo.— No de nuevo, ya te deje ir sin decirte lo que sentía por ti y esta vez no seré cobarde.

—Yo… también te amo Korra– suspiró.

—Ven y dame un beso– Rio tomando el rostro de la joven empresaria entre sus manos para besarla con deseo.

 **Fin**


End file.
